Beginnings
by Shania Nowhere
Summary: 01: Beginnings for fanfic100 on livejournal, a story about Crookshanks' first meeting with Hermione in the pet shop


**Beginnings**

By: Shania Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters, especially the clever kitty, Crookshanks. This story was written for the fanfic100 challenge about the character Crookshanks so enjoy and comments are very much appreciated!

_Note: Being the main character, Crookshanks will be thinking a lot (cause obviously he can't talk), so anything in italics is his thoughts._

It was another humdrum day in the pet shop, a few children came in to look at the kittens and rabbits but none noticed the yellow-eyed Persian watching them closely. Perched atop the tallest bookcase, his fluffy orange tail dangling lazily over the edge, he let out a yawn in boredom.

_Sure, they coo and giggle at the adorable little fuzzballs now, you know they won't stay that way! _The cat hissed at a passing girl and she screamed and ran the other way, _Feh, stupid kids…can't stand them. All they want to do is play and dress you up for afternoon tea with their stuffed animals. Bunch of weirdoes…_

The groups of children wandered out a few minutes later and were replaced by three chattering kids who seemed to be arguing about something. Watching him closely, he noticed that the red haired boy was carrying a pathetic looking rat that he set down on the corner.

_Mmm, looks like take-out for lunch, better take him out while the kid's distracted. _He thought slyly, his tail twitching excitedly as he got up and prepared to pounce. Shifting his weight on his bow-legged legs for a few seconds, waiting for the right moment to jump. The red head turned his head to speak to the girl and left the rat unattended just long enough for the cat to leap from its perch and tackle the rat flat.

"What the bloody – damn cat, where'd it come from! Get off Scabbers, you stupid cat!" The red head shouted, swatting at him and trying to rescue his rat from its impending demise. Jumping away to avoid being injured, the cat hissed at him and glared horribly.

"Oh, do excuse Crookshanks, he's just missed his afternoon meal, he's hungry." The witch behind the counter said with a smile, shooing the cat back to his perch.

"Well my rat is not going to fill that menace's stomach, that's for sure!" The boy exclaimed, stalking out of the store, the other boy quickly following after him and leaving the girl behind. She glared after him as she muttered, "He was just hungry, it's not like it would have been a great loss if he did eat Scabbers. That rat's old and lazy, Crookshanks would have been doing him a favor."

_I like this girl; she's got her priorities straight. _Crookshanks thought, peering down at her curiously. She met his gaze and smiled at him kindly, saying, "Is he your pet?"

"No, he's been here for years, ever since he was a mere kitten. No one has wanted to buy him because he's rather particular about who he lets near him." The witch said, letting out a sigh.

"He's part kneazle, isn't he? I read that they can tell when someone's trustworthy or not and rarely take to anyone." The girl said, sounding very intellectual.

"Why yes, he is, what gave it away?"

"His fur is speckled and he's abnormally large, signs of kneazle lineage. Is he for sale?" She changed the subject so suddenly the witch was caught off guard.

"For sale? You want to buy him?" She sputtered in surprise.

_What's going on? Buy me? No one's wanted to buy me before…_ Crookshanks' ears pricked at the word and he raised his head off his paws, staring down at them with wide eyes.

"I need a pet for school and he seems like just the kind of pet I could get along with." She smiled.

"A smart cat for a smart girl, it does seem like a clever pairing. But it's really up to him whether he wants to be your pet; what say you, Crookshanks? Think you'd fancy going with this young lady?" The owner looked up at him and he swished his tail before jumping down again and strolling over to sniff the girl.

"Hello, Crookshanks, my name's Hermione. How do you do?" The girl said, offering her hand for him to smell. After a moment, he trotted sideways, flicking his tail at her as if to say, _Alright, I approve; you may pet me now._

"It looks like he likes you! I'll tell you what, I'll sell him to you for 10 Knuts if you promise to take good care of him." The owner said, just glad someone took a liking to the cat-kneazle.

"Really? That's a deal! Here you go…" Hermione handed her the money and picked Crookshanks up, "Come on, let's go show the boys! I'm sure they'll like you eventually."

_Oh joy, I get to meet tweedledee and tweedledum…hoorah. _Crookshanks thought miserably, dreading the thought of being around those two boys again, especially the redhead.

"Oh, and your friend left this behind, I believe?" The witch displayed the tonic that had been purchased for the rat and Hermione sighed, taking it and saying, "I swear, Ron would lose his head if it weren't attached! Thank you very much!" Hermione carried Crookshanks and the tonic out of the shop and presented him to the boys happily, to their great dislike.

"Why did you buy that awful thing? You could have had a kitten or an owl, that cat's old and decrepit!" Ron complained, looking at Crookshanks in disgust.

_And you're a regular ray of youthful sunshine, freckles. _Crookshanks narrowed his eyes at him before staring at Scabbers. With a squeak, the rat tried to disappear inside the boy's clothes before Crookshanks lounged for him. With a brief quarrel, Hermione got Crookshanks back in her arms, saying, "He's just hungry! He can't help it, it's animal nature!"

"He's a menace! Give him back and get something else!" Ron shouted. With a scowl, Hermione shoved the tonic into his arms and said, "Why don't you get a better rat, at least you wouldn't have to waste your money keeping it alive! Come on, Crookshanks, let's get you some food."

_Yes, lets! _Crookshanks purred, waving his tail at the boys as the two set out to get lunch on their own. Looking up at Hermione, he thought, _I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship…now feed me._

The End.


End file.
